


Are You Still Waiting?

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Depression, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: One night was all it took for his world to shatter, for him to go too far. Perhaps this death was his pertinence, but it would never be enough. How could he think that this was enough to make up for the death of his love three years before?





	Are You Still Waiting?

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is just something that I wrote to take up my lunch hour… please don't kill me!!
> 
> Warnings: Rape, suicide, abuse, cancer, seriously this is just depressing angst, domestic violence.

**Are You Still Waiting?**

 

 

How long had it been since he had last seen his lover? It couldn't have been more than three years, but already he was starting to show signs of cancer. Soon he would be able to join his love in death, and it would be a slow and torturous one at that. Normally people would hate to die with such pain; such a long time in agony, he wasn't them. Had it been any other sickness, he would've been able to pull through, but this one was too persistent and he no longer had the will to live, his strength for life died three years ago.

 

They had always argued over stupid things; like who was going to do the dishes after supper, and who was going where on Friday night. It was normal for them to argue, so normal in fact, that he didn't notice when the arguing became more serious, and eventually physical. He could remember the first time that he hit his light. It was after school on a Wednesday and he couldn't help but pick a fight since it had been a while since their last verbal bashing.

 

It started off simple; he wanted to see if his light would let him sleep around with Marik that night while the little hikari completed homework. They had stopped having sex now for about a week, and even though he was evil, a dead tomb robber had needs to take care of. When his hikari outright refused, his anger started up and he started to see in a funny shade of red like he had before he was cursed to that damn ring. Originally, he knew that his light would not agree to such a thing, but to be called stupid wasn't something that he was expecting.

 

Once his fist had hit the soft stomach of the one in front of him he couldn't stop. It was like a volcano exploding, there was just no turning back after that instant. By the end of the night the little hikari was on the floor and bleeding from more than one general direction. The former tomb robber had done the most sinful of deeds, he had raped his love. At first, he was satisfied in getting the young boy to listen to his terms, but that soon was destroyed by the guilt in knowing that something so innocent had been violated by the one that they loved.

 

He had left the house that night, leaving the young man to fend for himself in the dark living room where the act had taken place. For hours, he walked around the city, looking for anything to take his mind off of what happened earlier that night. Nothing would relieve him of the guilt and to be honest he knew that even though he wanted it, he didn't deserve any sympathy from the gods right then. He had done something that nobody should ever be able to forgive, and he knew it… deep down he knew that he would never be able to erase what had happened that night.

 

Once he finally got up the courage to arrive home he was surprised that there was no blood anywhere in the living room. To be honest, everything seemed empty. Several of the pictures of them together were gone without a trace… it appeared everything to remind him of what used to be, vanished.

 

 After looking around for his hikari he noticed that every picture of them together was gone, the trash had been put out, as well as the flowers and plants that his hikari insisted on having. Finally, he made his way into the bedroom and that's when he saw it. There laying down face-up on the bed was his hikari, bleeding from his wrists and neck. There was no note, no message of any kind… just the little body of a boy that had suffered too much from one person.

 

The police said that there was no sign of another person and that this was a suicide, though they couldn't place why someone would take their life when they had someone else that cared for him so much. In front of the police, in front of his friends; even in front of that damn pharaoh, Bakura King of Thieves cried his eyes out at the loss of his hikari, his light… his Ryou.

 

At the funeral, he was supposed to give a speech, but he couldn't. When asked what went wrong and why he didn't even care enough to speak at the boys wake, he simply replied “I already showed him everything he needed to know… what I would have to say wouldn't mean anything anyways.” At first, people had questioned what was going on, but eventually they figured that he wouldn't say anything and left him alone.

 

He spent most of the following three years just thinking about what happened and what could've been. Eventually he too realized that no matter what he did now, it couldn't bring his hikari back. Now standing at the gravesite of his lost love he finally brought a smile to his face. It was the first one to be seen in over three years and the first public one to ever be seen.

 

“I'll be dead soon, Koi… soon, maybe I'll be able to see you before I walk into Hell. I really do love you, until the next life… Goodbye”

 


End file.
